1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical electrical applicator, and more importantly, pertains to a temporary adjustable bipolar lead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has never been a coaxial sliding pacing lead for connecting between a chamber or chambers of a heart and a pulse generator. In the past, it has always been a prior art practice to either securely affix an electrode or electrodes to the walls of the heart or in the alternative, to let the electrode of a pacing lead lie adjacent to the wall.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art problems in providing a temporary adjustable bipolar pacing lead.